White Dress
by felishamayu
Summary: Detik-detik menjelang pernikahanya dengan Chriss, Irie Naoki tampak gelisah. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan. Namun sangat tampak keraguan dalam raut wajahnya. [Challenge] #KalimatMenginspirasi [Irie Naoki x Aihara Kotoko]


Itazura na Kiss © Kaoru Tada

White Dress © Felisha Mayu

Mayu tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini.

[Challange] #KalimatMenginspirasi – Shirei Shou

.

.

Dengan berbalut stelan jas berwarna putih, Irie Naoki mencoba untuk duduk tenang di ruang ganti sebuah Gereja. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan gadis berkebangsaan Inggris, Christine Robbins. Dari raut wajahnya tampak kegelisahan sedang melanda dirinya. Dengan tidak sadar memori dalam otaknya me_review_ kembali kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

.

.

Pertemuan yang tidak terduga, ah tidak! Bagi Irie ini adalah pertemuan yang sangat memalukan. Tanpa mengenal satu sama lain, gadis yang mengaku bernama Aihara Kotoko memberikan surat cinta padanya di depan siswa SMA Tonan.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Irie tegas. Irie bersama –temannya – Watanabe meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian bersama surat cinta yang tidak akan pernah dibaca olehnya.

Setelah kejadian itu banyak sekali gosip beredar dikalangan murid SMA Tonan, tentu ini sangat mengganggu Irie dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ternyata penderitaannya belum berakhir, kini dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus berbagi rumah dengan gadis itu. Bagi Irie ini adalah bencana, apalagi ketika Kotoko mengetahui masa kecilnya yang dianggap sangat memalukan.

"Karena kau sendiri dibesarkan dengan memakai rok kan, Irie-kun?" ucap Kotoko dengan senyuman jahil saat mereka di sekolah.

"Heh?" Irie bingung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kotoko.

"Jaaaang!" Kotoko memperlihatkan selembar foto anak perempuan, tidak tidak! Dia anak laki-laki. "Hahaha, ah lucunya."

"Kembalikan!" Irie terkejut ketika melihat foto itu. Iya itu adalah dirinya saat kecil. Dia mencoba untuk meraih tangan Kotoko. Namun dengan sigap Kotoko memasukan foto tersebut kedalam sakunya.

"Aku tidak akan menyebarkan foto ini. Tapi dengan satu syarat!" tatapan Kotoko kini menjadi tajam seolah-olah mengancam. "Kau harus membantuku belajar untuk UAS nanti dan aku harus masuk 50 besar!"

"Hah? Mustahil!" Yap! Tentu saja itu mustahil. Jelas saja Kotoko sendiri duduk di kelas F, untuk masuk kedalam 50 besar itu sangat mustahil. Karena orang-orang yang masuk dalam peringkat 50 besar adalah siswa dari kelas A dan B. Tapi apaboleh buat, demi terjaga kerahasiaan masa kecilnya yang memalukan Irie memutuskan– "Aku akan membantumu!" katanya dengan nada pasrah.

Setiap hari Kotoko selalu memberikan masalah bagi Irie. Baik itu di sekolah ataupun di rumahnya. Irie sendiri sudah merasa risih dan muak pada gadis bodoh itu. Hingga puncak dari kekesalan Irie adalah ketika dia mengikuti tes masuk perguruan tinggi.

Semalam Kotoko memberikannya jimat keberuntungan. Keberuntungan? Darimana keberuntungannya, malahan jimat itu memberikan kesialan beruntun pada Irie. Mulai dari telat datang ke tempat tes, jatuh dari tangga dan membuatnya masuk ke rumah sakit, saat tes pertama waktu tersisia tiga puluh menit lagi, dan bekal makan siangnya yang membuat Irie tidak nafsu makan.

"Aku benci gadis bodoh itu!" ucap Irie melampiaskan kekesalannya sesaat setelah tes pertama berakhir.

"Hey Irie, dia memang gadis bodoh. Tapi apa kau tak melihat seberapa besar perjuangannya? Sampai-sampai dia membuatkan jimat yang mengerikan itu untukmu, Hahaha. Ah tapi dia itu tipe cewek idamanku." Ujar Watanabe pada temannya yang sepertinya sedang diselimuti amarah.

"Ja, kenapa tidak kau saja yang berpacaran dengannya?"

"Hahaha, itu mustahil! Karena dimata gadis bodoh itu hanya ada kau!" Watanabe menepuk pundak pria ber-IQ 200 itu. "Hora, orang bisa berubah pikiran. Kau membencinya hari ini. Tapi besok kau mungkin menyukai orang itu, I-ri-e-kun."

Irie hanya menghela napas, tidak menggubris perkataan temannya. Masa bodoh, yang harus dia pikirkan adalah tes berikutnya.

.

.

"Oniichan!" Irie Yuuki sang adik memanggilnya, seketika dia tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa kau yakin dengan ini?"

Irie tidak menggubris pertanyaan adiknya, dia diam dengan pandangan kosong.

Aihara Shigeo menghampiri Irie dan adiknya "Naoki-kun, Ayah dan Ibumu sudah menuggu, Dan–"

"Aihara-san, dimaka Kotoko?" kalimat itu yang akhirnya terucap dibibir Irie.

"E..tto Kotoko sepertinya agak terlambat, tapi dia pasti datang. Naoki-kun sebaiknya kau–"

Tiba-tiba Irie pergi berlari meninggalkan Gereja. Entah dia harus pergi kemana, yang dia inginkan adalah bertemu dengan Kotoko sekarang juga. Irie hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya melangkah.

Hingga sampai di sebuah tempat dan dia melihat– "Kotoko!"

Gadis bersurai coklat itu menoleh kearah Irie dan memasang wajah terkejut. Irie segera menghampirinya.

"Irie-kun. Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya sudah saatnya kau menaiki Altar ber–" belum sempat Kotoko mengakhiri kalimat itu, bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Irie. Hal itu seketika membuat Kotoko terkejut, ciuman pertamanya dan tanpa disadari Kotoko menangis.

"Kotoko menikahlah denganku!" sahut Irie.

"Heh, tapi Chriss?"

"Ayo!" Irie tidak peduli mengenai pernikahannya dengan Chriss. Saat ini dan untuk kedepannya yang dia inginkan adalah gadis bodoh yang selalu memberikan masalah padanya.

.

"Oniichan! Dari mana saja kamu. Ini sudah–– ah Kotoko-chan?" Nyonya Irie terkejut ketika mendapati sang putra bersama Kotoko.

"Ibu, Ayah, Aihara-san. Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan dengan Chriss!" Ucap Irie lantang. Sontak semua orang ditempat itu terkejut. "Maafkan aku ayah. Tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, yang aku inginkan hanyalah dia." Irie melihat kearah Kotoko.

"Aihara-san, izinkan saya menikahi putri Anda." Ucap Irie dan dia membungkuk memohon izin dari ayah Kotoko.

"Tunggu, Naoki-san! Apa maksudnya ini? Kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan dengan putriku?" bentak Ayah Chriss yang tidak terima dengan keputusan ini.

"Maafkan saya, ini murni kelalayan saya. Saya tidak bisa menikahi putri Anda. Saya tidak ingin memaksakan diri. Saya yakin ini jalan yang terbaik untuk putri Anda." Irie membuat pembelaan.

"Tidak apa." Chriss keluar dari ruangannya dengan berbalut gaun putih. "Jangan kau memaksakan diri Naoki. Menikahlah dengan Kotoko."

"Chriss, kembali!"

"Papa, aku tidak apa. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki pasanganku sendiri. Papa jangan ikut campur!" ucap Chriss. Dia tersenyum melihat kearah Kotoko, mendekatinya, dan memegang tangannya. "Hari ini kaulah yang pantas mengenakan gaun putih ini, Kotoko-san."

.

Ketika upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai, semua tamu undangan tidak sabar dengan hal itu. Pintu gereja terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita berbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih berjalan memasuki gereja bersama Ayahnya. Semua mata terkejut ketika mendapati pengantin itu adalah Aihara Kotoko. Irie sendiri terkejut dengan kecantikan yang terpancar dari Kotoko.

"Kotoko-san. _You are so beatiful_." Teriak Chriss ketika melihat Kotoko.

Kotoko tersenyum ketika Irie –sang calon suami– menyambutnya dan berjalan bersama menaiki Altar. Mereka mengucapkan janji suci dan menyematkan cincin pernikahan dijari mereka.

"_Nee, _Irie-kun." Sapa Kotoko "_Daisuki!_" Dengan spontan Kotoko mencium Irie. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu!" ujarnya.

Irie tersenyum senang, dia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya hari ini untuk selamanya. Karena dia sangat mencintai gadis bodoh dihadapannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

"**Orang bisa berubah pikiran. Kau membencinya hari ini. Tapi besok kau mungkin menyukai orang itu." – Irie Naoki**

Yosh! Ini fanfic Mayu yang ketiga dan bernuansa _romance_. Sejujurnya sulit sih membuat celah untuk menulis fic ini. Tapi karena bagi Mayu itu sulit makanya tertantang, hoho. Fic ini Mayu ikut sertakan dalam challange, isinya pas 1000 kata :"). Lumayan sulit juga, mengingat Mayu orangnya ga bisa _to the point _._.v.

Sebenernya aku nonton Drama versi remake Jepangnya duluan baru nonton Animenya .-.v pas gitu aku kepikiran buat baca fic di fandom ini, tapi ternyata hanya ada satu yang bahasa Indonesia. Sedih T-T padahal ini manga, anime, dan drama keren bangat :"" Mayu sampai dibuat jatuh cinta sama Irie Naoki. Yah kebanyakan curhat, _gomen ne_. Terimakasih semuanya, maaf apabila banyak kesalahan atau tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian.


End file.
